


The Man's Dream

by Midnightcat1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, F/M, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Pegasus is reunited with Cyndia, but things don't turn out the way he plans.





	

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! characters.

 

Pegasus smiled as he stood near Cyndia’s portrait. *My beloved Cyndia. You’re the first thing I think about in the morning. You’re the last thing I think about before I rest.* A tear formed in his eye. His shoulders slumped prior to a frown.

*I remember you departing from this world* Pegasus thought. His smile came back. *Perhaps you’ll be with me in a dream. You’ll be in my arms again.* Pegasus approached his bed and fell on it. He remembered Cyndia’s face from previous days. He closed his eye.

Pegasus was in a dark world. He frowned again. After wandering, he saw a form with long hair. He paused and gasped. Pegasus viewed the form stepping out of darkness. His eye widened the minute he recognized her hair and bows on a dress. 

‘’Cyndia!’’ Pegasus exclaimed. He began to smile at her. After approaching Cyndia, he embraced her. ‘’We’ll always be together.’’ 

Cyndia looked to one side for a few moments. She faced Pegasus before he released her.

Pegasus saw Cyndia’s skeletal features prior to another gasp. His eye remained on her empty eye sockets. ‘’You’re not a rotten woman for abandoning me.’’ His jaw dropped after Cyndia held him. He struggled. He was never released.

After opening one eye, Pegasus sat up. He glanced at everything in his chamber. *Cyndia will never be with me.* Another tear formed in his eye. Pegasus looked to one side of his bed. He gasped after Cyndia’s dark spirit materialized and embraced him.

Pegasus smiled again. *We’ll always be together.* He never saw Cyndia’s decaying hands.

 

The End


End file.
